El hurón y la comadreja
by Severitus-ishHarry
Summary: Él es del bando de la luz, es un traidor a la sangre, un tonto de la Órden del Fenix, un maldito leon, una simple y tonta comadreja y... es perfecto Él es de la oscuridad, un maldito mortífago, un asesino, un tonto que se cree importante por ser "sangre pura", un triste hurón y... es perfecto ¿Qué sucede cuando se sueñan entre ellos pero las máscaras les impiden llegar a verse?
1. El beso

Buenas a todas... soy nueva en fanfiction, pero éste fic es viejo. Lo había subido a una página antes, pero la dejé tirada. Espero que estar aquí me obligue a retomarla. Estoy haciendo modificaciones, porque si no, no sería divertido.

 **Título:** El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas:** Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias:** Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer:** Bueno, como no soy rubia y hablo un desastroso inglés, no soy la gran JK. En consecuencia, y como saben esto lo hago solamente para liberar un poco de tensión y divertir a todo el que pueda

* * *

 _No sé cómo empezar a contar esta historia. Realmente no entiendo cómo sucedió... Esa noche, esa maldita noche sin luna, te acercaste a mí, poseído por Merlín sabrá que demonio (o ángel quizás), me arrinconaste, y sin mediar palabra me diste un beso que denotaba posesión, pasión, y un poco de angustia. No debí permitir que lo hicieras, pero era la primera vez en casi 5 años que te fijabas en mí. Nunca, ni en mis más alocados sueños pensé que eso sucedería. ¿Cómo una alimaña como yo podía recibir el calor de un león? Y sin embargo... allí estaba, ese beso tomado a la fuerza…_

 _Después de ello, saliste corriendo, no quisiste siquiera mirarme nuevamente, ni girar la cabeza para volver a encontrarte conmigo. Y yo... me quedé allí, duro, tocándome los labios, sintiendo que mi corazón galopaba desbocado, queriendo salir de mi pecho._

 _¿Qué podría haber sucedido?_

* * *

"Merlín… todo me da vueltas… ¿por qué la luz es tan brillante? Oh, Merlín mi cabeza está a punto de reventar… siento que mi boca me sabe a cenicero… bien, hagamos un recuento de daños: dolor de cabeza, foto sensibilidad, acidez importante… Oh Morgana, no vuelvo a emborracharme otra vez con whisky de fuego"

– Veo que ya te levantaste – dice una voz aguda y molesta.

– Hermione, por favor, tu voz me da dolor de cabeza.

– Pobrecito – dijo con una mirada medio amorosa, que cambió al segundo – ¡pues creo que te lo mereces! – Agregó, con la voz más chillona que pudo encontrar – espero que aprendas de tus errores… – se dio vuelta en medio de una sonrisa extraña

"Bien, por lo que entiendo, hoy es sábado y puedo quedarme en cama todo lo que desee…"

Una vez más se dio media vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a ver a un pequeño animalito plateado corriendo, que se daba vuelta cada dos o tres pasos, para ver si él lo seguía. Empezó a perseguirlo con una sonrisa en los labios; cada paso que daba hacia él el hurón se hacía un poco más larguirucho, hasta que el animalito giró por una esquina. Él, con una sonrisa de felicidad, viró también, pero en lugar de un hurón, se encontró con un hombre platinado que lo miraba intensamente con unos hermosos ojos grises…

Se despertó asustado y sudoroso, y con un pequeño gran recuerdo del sueño…

* * *

 _Me desperté varias veces durante esta madrugada, recordando cada detalle de nuestro beso… cada vez que me despertaba, podría sentir el gusto afrutado de su boca, y me tocaba los labios para recordar la fuerza y la desesperación con la que me envolviste… Oh Salazar, me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito Hufflempuff. No debería hacerlo; un sangrepura nunca debería soñar con un león traidor a la sangre como él, pero… no puedo olvidarlo._

 _Me planteé seriamente hacerme un hechizo Obliviate, pero no soy muy bueno, podría pedirle a Nott, que es el mejor mago de Slytherin para estas cosas, pero quiero olvidar… ¿Olvidar? No, no quiero olvidarme…_

 _Será que soy masoquista, pero quiero recordar por siempre ese tierno y alocado beso que me envuelve en una inconsciencia alocada._

 _Theo me mira un tanto asustado_

 _\- ¿Y esa sonrisa bobalicona? Creo que tengo a un tonto Hufflepuff enamorado a mi lado…_

 _\- Cállate Nott, - respondo sacando de mi mente todos los recuerdos que tengo, al menos por un instante - un Malfoy nunca sonríe bobaliconamente - agrego mientras coloco mi perfecta máscara marca Malfoy._

 _\- Pues díselo a tu rostro, porque parece que tiene vida propia_

 _Una almohada vuela violentamente enviada por mi varita hacia su cabeza. Entro en el baño apresuradamente, no quiero esperar la venganza._

 _Quiero dejar de pensar en él, en su beso, mientras me baño, pero un pequeño pulso enmin entrepierna me lo impide. Recuerdo mis sueños mientras descargo un poco de mis frustraciones en mi mano…_

 _Y lo peor de todo es que ahora se supone que tengo que ir al comedor, pero siendo honesto, no quiero olvidar ese cabello de fuego que me persigue en sueños y que no me puede alcanzar…_


	2. El calamar, la bruja y el baño

Buenas... Me siento un poco decepcionada conmigo misma... al parecer a nadie le gusta mi historia de ron y Draco (Sniff Sniff).

 _\- ¿Qué acaso no lo hacías por amor al arte y a la diversión?_

 _\- Tú_ _cállate peliteñido, que de acá te veo las raíces_

 _\- Mira pecoso pobretón, aléjate no vaya a ser que se me contagie tu peste_

Bueno, mejor los dejo que voy a separar a estos dos antes de que se maten entre ellos... o a sacar fotos, si es que se empiezan a besar (cruza los dedos)

A leer!

 **Título:** El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas:** Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias:** Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer:** Bueno, como no soy rubia y hablo un desastroso inglés, no soy la gran JK. En consecuencia, y como saben esto lo hago solamente para liberar un poco de tensión y divertir a todo el que pueda

* * *

Aún podía ver algo platinado volándole sobre los ojos… ¡Al fín atrapé a aquel animalito! Pensó, medio adormilonado. No tuvo fuerzas para nada más, y cayó rendido

\- Mejor dejémoslo dormir – dijo Harry – parece muy cansado

\- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no harás más ese tipo de fiestas, no puede ser que terminen…-dijo Hermione, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba escapando lentamente por un costado le gritó - ¡Es en serio, Harry James Potter! ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas! -

* * *

 _No lo vi durante el desayuno; es extraño no ver al cabello de fuego. Sí estaban el "cara rajada" y la "sangre sucia". Ambos estaban disfrutando de su desayuno, sin preocuparse por lo que le podría haber pasado… siendo realistas, algo realmente malo le debió pasar para no estar ahí, considerando que siempre estaba zampándose una considerable porción de comida, sin importarle quién lo mirara_

 _\- ¿Perdido en tus pensamientos? – Escucho una voz a mi lado, y me sorprende tanto que casi salto del asiento - parece que sí - se responde Blaise a sí mismo._

 _\- Silencio Blaise, que nadie pidió tu opinión – respondo, con un poco de furia, por haberme hecho asustar_

 _\- Oh vamos Draco, sabes tan bien como yo que mi opinión es la que más te importa – dice descaradamente, y me hacen dar ganas de cruciarlo._

 _Antes de que le pueda contestar, veo que el ahora "duo de insufribles" se levanta así que decido molestarlos para ver si obtengo algo de ellos. Blaise se levanta conmigo y me sigue, vaya uno a saber por qué._

 _Cuando nos acercamos, escuché como la "sangre sucia" decía_

 _\- Harry, prométeme que no van a hacer más ese tipo de fiestas, Ron estaba destrozado a la mañana – dijo retando a "San Potter"_

 _\- Así que la comadreja decidió que el mundo era más divertido sin él, ¿verdad? – Pregunté con toda la malicia que pude_

 _\- Cállate Malfoy, y déjanos en paz – respondió San Potter_

 _\- Oh, el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-tonto me va a lanzar un hechizo si no lo hago – lo apuré solamente porque era divertido enojarlo, y porque veía a mi padrino venir desde su espalda_

 _El Potty Potter sacó la varita, justo al mismo tiempo que Severus decía_

 _\- Señor Potter sabe perfectamente que están prohibidos los duelos – y con una sonrisa chueca, agregó – treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor._

 _Parecía que quería replicar, pero la "sangre sucia" se lo llevó a rastras, y yo me quedé en ascuas, con muchas ganas de preguntar donde estaba mi cabello-de-fuego. Oh Salazar, creo que estoy muy jodido._

* * *

Se levantó de la cama, y todo le daba vueltas. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor que hacía unas horas. Haciendo cuentas rápidas calculó que sería la hora del almuerzo, porque no había nadie en la Sala Común, y por la ventana no se veía a nadie.

Su panza gruñó escandalosamente, así que luego de una ducha rápida, decidió bajar a ver qué tan tarde era, si podría robar una tarta de calabaza o tendría que ir a pedirle comida a los Elfos.

También debería ver si encontraba a sus amigos, porque a decir verdad, a Harry no lo había visto desde la fiesta de la noche anterior, y la verdad... no recordaba como había llegado a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, miraba a todos lados, esperando encontrar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Oh Merlín! - dijo al llegar al Gran Comedor y notar que no había nadie - ¿Qué hora será? - Y casi sin pensar se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Dobby estuvo más que feliz de ayudarlo, dandole jugo de calabaza, tartas, frutas… hasta llenarle las manos. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí, y quizás, encontrar a sus amigos en el Lago Negro.

* * *

 _Ir al Lago a pensar es una de las cosas que más me gusta. Me sirve para solucionar conflictos y encontrar salidas donde no las hay. Incluso para estudiar, porque es mucho mejor el aire libre que estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes de la Biblioteca, cerca de la rata-sangre-sucia._

 _Y sin embargo, ahora no tengo idea qué me llevó a venir hasta aquí. Me deshice de Blaise, y enfilé sin rumbo para llegar a orillas del Lago._

 _Es hermoso ponerse a mirar al perezoso del Calamar moviendo sus tentáculos. Era extraño no ver a nadie más. Y simplemente me dejé llevar por la majestuosidad de la situación, me apoyé sobre un árbol y me quedé dormido_

 _Mi mente voló hasta el recuerdo de anoche, e imaginó como hubiera sido si hubiera podido moverme o al menos detenerlo antes de que escapara_.

* * *

Llegó hasta el borde del lago, colocó la comida y se dispuso a alimentarse. No le importó mucho que no hubiera nadie, su panza era más importante. Una vez que se acabó todo se dio vuelta y lo vio

\- ¡Malfoy! - gritó, más asustado que molesto

El mencionado saltó y se puso en posición defensiva. Entonces vio quien lo llamaba. No podía ser posible que él, justamente él tuviera que estar allí. No tenía sentido. Quizás seguía en uno de sus alocados sueños. Seguramente era eso. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó hacia él y tomándolo de la cintura lo besó tiernamente, una, dos, tres veces.

Ron se quedo de una pieza. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero tampoco entendía por qué no se lo estaba sacando de encima… ni por qué en lugar de alejarlo estaba acariciando su espalda mientras recibía esos besos del hermoso hurón "¡Momento! ¿hermoso hurón? ¡Qué diantres pasa aquí!" pensó Ron, y de improvisto, y sacando fuerzas de vaya uno a saber donde lo empujó alejándolo y haciendo caer a Draco hacia el Lago.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE MALFOY?! - Preguntó en un grito que no dejó dudas acerca de su estado.

Draco notó que un tentáculo del Calamar lo empujaba suavemente hacia afuera, ayudándolo a salir. Su corazón se había detenido. Eso no era un sueño. Y la había cagado con "c" mayúscula.

"Salazar, que deliciosos que son sus labios" Pensó Draco "Espero que nadie haya visto eso

Ron corría, molesto, histérico y… caliente. Sí, caliente, y algo que no debería sentir se alojaba pulsante entre sus piernas.

"Merlín, que demonios me sucede?" se preguntaba mientras avanzaba.

Sabía que tenía una necesidad imperiosa. Escuchó una voz que se acercaba

\- Por fin te despertaste - dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba - Pensé que ibas a estar más tiempo durmiendo. ¿Ya comiste o..?

Ron no la dejó terminar. Estaban solos y él necesitaba entender y múltiples voces gritaban en su cabeza y se encontró besándola, besando esos labios con los que tanto tiempo había soñado… pero algo le dijo que no era lo mismo que esos no eran los labios que quería, que él necesitaba a ese huroncito que se le escapaba en sueños y "¿¡Huroncito!? voy a matar a Malfoy, ese malnacido seguramente me lanzó algo maldito hechizo"

Se separó de Hermione. La miró y se quedó tieso. Realmente la había besado, muy inocentemente, más como el beso que se le da a una hermana más que a una novia.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, nunca pensó que Ron la hubiera besando, y mucho menos que estuviera mirándola como esperando algo

\- Ron, yo… - dijo sin saber qué decir

\- Lo siento Herms, yo… - dijo también sin saber qué decir, y queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase dijo - me tengo que ir

Y empezó a correr.

* * *

 _Merlín, Morgana, Salazar… acabo de convertir un sueño en realidad y siento que Weasley me va a asesinar… Pasó de ser Ron a Weasley en solo un beso. Maldición. Prefiero que el Señor Oscuro se alce antes que… Oh Merlín, lo mejor será que vaya a buscar al tonto de Weasley, no vaya a ser cosa que le cuente al cara-rajada y a la maldita-sabelotodo y hagan que todo el maldito Hogwarts se entere._

 _Demonios, que la maldita comadreja corre muy apurada… Salazar, que esa no sea la sangresucia._

 _Oh perfecto, ahora sí que tendré problemas… La es-está be-besando a l-la s-s-sangre su-sucia. Oh Merlín, qué ingenuo que soy. Malditas lágrimas. No, los Malfoy no lloran, los Malfoy no… a quien engaño, se me partió el puñetero corazón._

 _Apenas desapareció la comadreja, se quedó la sangresucia, tocándose los labios y hablando consigo misma_

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo detuve? - La escuché que la bruja se preguntaba. Vi que entraba en uno de los baños. y pasé corriendo, tras de la comadreja, no sin antes lanzar un pequeño hechizo de bloqueo. Mejor dejarla allí encerrada que suelta para que hable._

* * *

Ron se encontró con el baño del quinto piso. No iba a hacer lo que seguía en uno de los baños de su casa, porque no quería ser pillado infraganti.

Entró un tanto acelerado, por haber corrido, por el esfuerzo, por el beso… ese beso tan dulce que su hurón le había dado "¡¿QUÉ?!" se pateó mentalmente. No, el beso que le había gustado era el de Hermione, ese, si seguramente era ese. No hubo ninguno antes.

Se decidió a hacer lo que se había planteado. Tenía entre sus piernas el recuerdo caliente de un beso que no se le había evaporado todavía.

Entró en uno de los cubículos. Se levantó la túnica, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera notado que la puerta del baño se abrió ligeramente y alguien de cabello y piel casi blanquecina se introducía a paso ligero para no ser detectado.

Tomo su miembro en sus manos y empezó a pensar en Hermione, en su cabello castaño, sus pequeños y apetitosos senos… pero nada pasaba. Por alguna razón, él sabía que tenía ganas pero era como si se le hubiera apagado la inspiración. Su mente voló, de aquí a allá, hasta el recuerdo de un sueño que tenía un tanto olvidado. Ese huroncito que corría delante de él y que no podía alcanzar

\- Oh hurón, ven aquí - dijo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta, mientras se tocaba subiendo y bajando la mano.

Empezó a tocarse parsimoniosamente, pensando en ese ser que perseguía, mientras sentía como su miembro latía en su mano. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, y en el medio de un gemido, liberó su semilla en su mano.

Realizó un hechizo de limpieza y salió del baño. Unos minutos después, salió un Draco con la cara desencajada, la ropa desarreglada, pero con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Nada es lo que parece

Vuelvo a mi fanfiction sin reviews... Buenas a los que leen esto... si es que alguien lo hace...

 **Título:** El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas:** Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias:** Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer:** Como digo siempre esto no es mío, es de la blonda JK y de los hermanos W. Solo lo escribo para disfrutar un poco del yaoi.

* * *

Sabía que debía ir a encontrarse con Pansy, pero no quería. En realidad, sí quería pero también comprendía que el encontrarse con ella desencadenaría toda su furia. Oh Merlín, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Mientras tanto, a un piso de distancia, Pansy daba vueltas y vueltas por el aula en desuso como un león enjaulado. No era una actitud propia de un Slytherin, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tardando demasiado; hacía ya bastante tiempo que esperaba... definitivamente esta vez se había propasado y no podría evitar el castigo que le correspondería.

Un clic característico le avisó que había llegado. Miró hacia la persona que entró, y vio que se achicaba cual mascota que sabe que cometió un error...

\- Lo siento - dijo - Pansy, realmente lo lamento - añadió con un sonoro dejo de miedo

Sintiéndose poderosa, la aludida preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle. Venía, mientras subía las escaleras pensando como omitiría el beso, pero no había encontrado la manera. Sabía que por más que lo ocultara ella se enteraría. Por algo ella era su maestra de legeremencia...

\- Besé a Ron - dijo lo más rápido que pudo

Pansy se quedó en ascuas. Casi no logró articular un solo pensamiento. Cuando su aliento le volvió, en medio de una sonrisa casi ingenua dijo:

\- Ay Merlín, qué mal que estoy. Creí escuchar que decías que habías besado a la comadreja

\- ¡No lo llames así! - contestó en un agudo semi-grito - y escuchaste bien - agregó casi en un susurro

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! - gritó Pansy con toda la fuerza de su interior - ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE!

Si no hubieran derrotado a Voldemort el año anterior Hermione habría jurado que Pansy acababa de ser poseída por el Señor Oscuro. Aunque dudaba que la tortura que éste pudo haberle impuesto fuera en algún punto superior a lo que venía ahora

\- Yo...- Pansy rompió el silencio, sin saber qué decir - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Preguntó en un suspiro

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Esto sí que no lo esperaba

\- ¿Quieres estar con la comadreja sucia esa? - Preguntó nuevamente con la voz casi quebrada.

\- No, esto... Pansy, jamás vi a Ron de esa manera... Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa y me besó, no quería que lo hiciera, pero pasó. Es mi amigo, no atiné a hacer nada, estaba con la mente en otra cosa - se atropelló Hermione

Pansy le lanzó una mirada asesina... quizo entrar en su mente, hacer la sufrir un poco, pero... Hermione era un libro abierto, sabía que ella no mentía.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hizo? - preguntó un poco más tranquila - ¿Te tomó de la cintura así? - agregó pasando su mano alrededor de la castaña y atrayéndola hacia ella, haciendo que se ruborice en medio de un suave gemido

-No... - dijo Hermione suavemente

\- Acaso te acarició los labios con la lengua así - Preguntó Pansy mientras lo hacía - o te mordisqueó la oreja así - agregó mordiéndole suavemente la oreja y siguiendo con su cuello, cuando la castaña no contesto

El cerebro de la castaña se apagó, no podía pensar sintiendo las manos de la morocha acariciando su espalda y sus labios besando su cuerpo…

* * *

Llegó hasta el Salón Común, y se dirigió al cuarto en que los gemelos compartían con Lee. No sabía por qué pero debía hablar con ellos. Sacando las posibles burlas que seguramente tendría de su parte, ellos eran su familia, y sabrían qué hacer.

Lo que menos imaginó al entrar era que repetiría un error que había cometido hacía años atrás, en su casa: entrar sin golpear.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Fred sobre George, besándolo apasionadamente, y ambos en calzoncillo. Elevó un grito y cerró apresuradamente. Sabía que no había hecho bien, pero se había asustado.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, y allí frente a él se encontraban George y Fred

\- Merlín Ron - dijo Fred – ¿es que acaso no tienes…?

\- ¿… sentido de la oportunidad? – culminó George la pregunta de su hermano

Ron, casi en un suspiro acongojado respondió:

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes de un tema importante…

* * *

 _Bien, Ron se escapó, seguramente para refugiarse en su estúpida Casa... ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?_

 _Me apresuré a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor del segundo curso estaban molestando a una chica de Slytherin. Les resté 5 puntos a cada uno, y les dije que si no querían que bajara más se fueran a su casa. La niña me miró ensoñadoramente, y me dijo gracias, de manera rápida. Por alguna razón, sus ojos azules me hicieron acordar a mi pelirrojo. ¡Por Morgana!, ¿Desde cuando es MÍ pelirrojo? Creo que desde el momento en que lo vi_

 _Flashback_

 _\- Dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren - escucho que un chico dice_

 _\- ¿Crees que lo encontremos? - pregunta una muchacha con el cabello revuelto_

 _\- No se, pero primero busquemos mi rana, ¿por favor? - pide suplicante el chico nuevamente_

 _Pobre chico, ¿Quién fue el malvado que le regaló una rana? Por Morgana, no puedo dejar de reírme internamente, aunque mi cara no debe reflejar ningún sentimiento, tal y como mi padre me enseño: "Un Malfoy no demuestra nunca lo que realmente piensa"._

 _Los vi entrar en un compartimiento, y entonces comienzo mi búsqueda. Me siguen Crabe y Goyle, como dos autómatas... Es ridículo que los necesite, pero sin ellos no podría moverme como un Malfoy, según palabras de mi padre._

 _Escuché otra conversación en la que comentaban que a dos compartimientos estaba Harry Potter_

 _Abrí la puerta y los vi, primero a Potter, y después a un niño pelirrojo que hizo que por un segundo el tiempo se detuviera. Instantáneamente recuperé la compostura de un Malfoy._

 _—_ _¿Es verdad? —pregunté—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí —respondió Potter. Miró por encima de mi hombro, hacia Crabe y Goyle, con cara de bobalicón así que los presente:_

 _—_ _Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dije—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_

 _El pelirrojo dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Mi orgullo me cegó y le dije, sin pensarlo realmente:_

 _—_ _Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. - me volví hacia Potter —Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso._

 _Extendí la mano para que Potter la estrechara, pero él no lo hizo_

 _—_ _Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad._

 _El "cararrajada" golpeó mi orgullo. La rabia de mi madre se apoderó de mí…_

 _—_ _Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dije con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos._

 _Ellos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba tan rojo como su pelo. Por alguna razón, me molesta demasiado haber conseguido eso._

 _—_ _Repite eso —dijo._

 _—_ _Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —me burlé de ellos._

 _—_ _Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Potter._

 _—_ _Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo._

 _Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Weasly. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible._

 _Una rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y yo retrocedimos mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla. Escuchando que venían pasos, tomé a Crabe y a Goyle de las túnicas y salimos de allí._

 _Mientras volvíamos caminando a nuestro compartimiento, no pude evitar sentirme triste conmigo mismo. Había destruido la única posibilidad de ser amigo… de ese hermoso pelirrojo._

 _Fin Flashback._

 _Creo que lo mejor será hablar de este tema con alguien que me pueda escuchar._


	4. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Vuelvo a mi fanfiction sin reviews... Buenas a los que leen esto... si es que alguien lo hace...

 **Título** : El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas** : Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

Advertencias: Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer** : Como digo siempre esto no es mío, es de la blonda JK y de los hermanos W. Solo lo escribo para disfrutar un poco del yaoi.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama de George, un tanto acongojado. Debía admitir que lo que le había pasado no era un sueño, pero ver a sus hermanos toquetearse disimuladamente no ayudaba.

\- Y bien - Fred rompió el silencio - ¿Vas a contarnos qué sucede o vamos a tener que adivinarlo?

Ron no sabía cómo empezar, y miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas. George se acercó lentamente, y sentándose a su lado le dijo:

\- O tú empiezas a hablar, o yo empiezo a contarte cómo comenzó todo entre Fred y yo - le dijo con un poco de sorna. Como Ron seguía sin levantar la mirada, continuó - Bien, un día, estábamos cansados, en nuestro cuarto, castigados una vez más, y sinceramente aburridos...

\- ¡Basta, de acuerdo, hablaré, hablaré! - gritó Ron, asustado por lo que su hermano podría contarle - Es que no se por donde empezar

\- Pues el principio me parece correcto - dijo Fred - ¿no te parece George? - le dijo, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su hermano menor

\- Claro que sí, a menos de que quieras contar una historia surrealista…

\- ...y comienzas de la mitad para generar suspenso -completo su hermano - pero mejor...

\- basta de divagar, porque ...

\- ¡Basta de eso también! - grito nuevamente Ron, ahora bastante hastiado - De acuerdo, lo que sucede es... que besé al hurón -

Sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Esperaban cualquier cosa, desde una confesión de amor a Hermione, hasta una de amor a Neville o Harry. Lo que Ron había hecho, los dejó helados, sin palabra.

El primero en hablar, fue un confundido Ron.

\- Sé que.. sé que no... que no es nada más que... más que un beso... nada impo... importante, algo que quizas no... no sucedió real... realmente... - estaba casi temblando.

Por alguna razón, a medida que decía eso, a medida que se planteaba que podía no haber sucedido realmente o que no volvería a suceder, sentía que el pecho le dolía, y que se quedaba sin aire.

George y Fred se miraron por encima de la cabeza de su hermano y entendieron lo que sucedía, ellos recordaban ese mismo dolor en sus almas, y lo podían reconocer a leguas de distancia.

-Ron, primero, cálmate - dijo Fred, colocando la mano sobre el hombro.

\- Y cuentanos qué sucedió

\- Bueno, debería contarles desde el principio...

* * *

E _ncerrado, una vez más en mí mismo, llorando de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Lo besé, si, pero él besó a la "sangre sucia". Aunque en el baño… me nombró mí, no a ella. En realidad, tampoco me nombró a mí, solamente dijo "Hurón", aunque se que esa es la manera en la que me llama…_

 _A quién podría recurrir, en una situación así, ¿con quien hablar? Solo una persona se me ocurrió, y no era precisamente alguien con quien quisiera entablar una conversación._

 _\- Hola Theo - dije, sentándome a su lado - ¿Qué haces? -_

 _\- Estudio - dijo, mostrando un libro de transformaciones_

 _\- Necesito hablar contigo - le dije sacándole el libro de las manos_

 _Me miró primero con odio, pero cuando vio mi cara comprendió que no estaba jugando. Él siempre ha sido mi confidente desde que nos conocimos en el tren._

 _\- Besé a Ron - dije simplemente con una extraña sonrisa plantada en el rostro._

 _\- Supongo que no estás esperando una medalla - me contestó, - y que no ha sido un error, por la horrible sonrisa que tienes clavada en tu cara_

 _Nos sentamos enfrentados, como solíamos hacer a la hora de contar secretos, lo más cerca uno del otro. ¡Jah, qué dirían las otras serpientes de esta actitud tan tejonesca? Por alguna razón, estar sentado así me generaba repulsión aunque me recordaba viejas épocas, en las que nos besábamos, solamente para aplacar a nuestros demonios._

 _\- Bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí ?- preguntó un tanto incómodo - ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en los brazos de Ron? -_

 _Ese comentario me sacó de mi ensoñación. Lo miré con un poco de tristeza._

 _\- Él no me quiere- respondí, conteniendo las lágrimas -_

 _\- ¿Quién, por Merlín, quién eres y qué hiciste con Malfoy? -preguntó, con voz burlona_

 _\- No molestes..- le respondí en un suspiro - pero, ahora ¿qué hago?_

 _\- Te recomiendo, primero que nada una sesión en el baño - dijo señalando mi recuerdo entre mis piernas -, y después,... veremos. - y agregó con una media sonrisa - la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_

* * *

Cuando Ron terminó de contarles, excluyendo, claro el momento en el baño (ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de ese momento de extrema debilidad), los gemelos, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro viéndolo caminar, tal como lo había hecho desde el principio, mirando el piso. Tenían la garganta seca y la sensación de que estaban escuchando algo prohibido.

Fred no se pudo contener; se levantó, y avanzó hacia Ron, quien temiendo una represalia por lo que había contado, se la cara. Se sorprendió al sentir como su hermano lo abrazaba. No supo el por qué, pero no soportó tanto cariño y se quebró.

Lloró suavemente sobre el hombro de su hermano todo el dolor que sentía, y comprendió completamente lo que sucedía. Fue como si una venda hubiera caído de sus ojos.

\- Vamos Ron - dijo George - tú sabes que el amor duele -agregó palmeándole la espalda - y ahora suelta, suelta que se estan empezando mis celos...

Ron se alejó, y con la mente un tanto nublada, preguntó

\- Y ahora, ¿qué hago? - estaba muy apesadumbrado

\- Bueno, primero que nada, deberías...

\- ... calmarte para poder pensar, y además...

\- ... piensa que ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y que tres cabezas...

\- ... piensan mejor que una

Ron los miró. Detestaba que hicieran eso, pero ahora se veía divertido.

\- Bueno, mejor primero voy a buscar a Harry - dijo, y un tanto preocupado agregó - estas cosas son las que nunca le voy a contar...

\- ... o al menos no todavía - completó Fred - Frente arriba, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Lo vieron salir de la habitación, un poco mejor de lo que había entrado.

\- ¿En que nos habíamos quedado? - preguntó George, con una media sonrisa mientras metía una mano en el calzoncillo de su hermano.


	5. La fiesta ó Desastre a la Británica

Bueno, vengo llorando una vez más rogando por reviews... aunque lo sé es triste verme en esta posición

 _\- Lo hacías por amor al arte - dice mi platinado amigo_

 _\- Sí, pero eso no implica que no quiera ver a gente leyéndola - el rubicundo_

 _\- Bien, si fuera una serpiente hubiera encontrado la manera..._

 _\- Sí, manipulando gente, ¡serpiente rastrera!_

 _\- Sabes que te gusta - responde con una sonrisilla que baila en su rostro_

 _\- Eh.. yo uhmm... no... tu... - el cabello de fuego pierde su habla mientras su rubio comienza a besarlo_

CORTINA NEGRA

Lo siento, eso es solo para mí -afirma la autora mientras limpia su baba y corre a espiar a través de la cortina

Nos vemos!

 **Título:** El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas:** Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias:** Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña de HP, sino Draco y Ron hubieran quedado juntos al final de la historia, Severus hubiera encontrado el amor y Harry hubiera salido mínimamente con un par de chicos, en lugar de esa pelirroja de la cual todos sabemos

Ahora, a leer

* * *

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! - El grito de Hermione se escuchó incluso fuera de la casa común de los Leones - ¡Prometiste no volver a hacer estas fiestas! -

\- Herms, no tengo idea de qué estas hablando - respondió un asustado Harry

Hermione sacó de entre sus túnicas un pergamino en el que se leía:

 _" **Estas Invitado a una Fiesta Alocada, en la Sala de Menesteres, Séptimo Piso, frente a Barnabas el Chiflado, el Viernes por la noche, hasta el fin del Universo, o hasta que Filch aparezca cerca**_

 _ **Harry J. Potter** "_

Harry terminó de leer, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Fred y George se escapaban muy lentamente

"Me la van a pagar"- pensó Harry, mientras los veía irse

\- Herms, no te molestes tanto - Dijo, con la mejor cara de perrito mojado que podía

\- ¡¿Que no me moleste tanto...?! - gritó, y notando que todos la miraban, repitió un poco más bajo - ¿que no me moleste tanto? Me prometiste que no volverías a hacer estas fiestas

\- Herms, el año pasado derrotamos a Voldemort, - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras la hacía sentarse - y nadie resultó lastimado, - agregó tratando de lucir lo más tierno posible - necesitamos un descanso después de tanto miedo, de tanta desesperación, ¿no te parece?

Hermione se fue calmando con la voz tierna de Harry. Sabía que él lo hacía apropósito, pero era relajante oírlo hablar así.

\- Pero, ¿Y Ron? Es por él que no quería más fiestas - preguntó, en tono maternal

\- No te preocupes, lo voy a cuidar - respondió Harry

\- ¿Cómo la otra vez? - preguntó levantando una ceja Hermione

\- Prometo que lo voy a cuidar, de verdad - dijo Harry poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

Luego de haber calmado a la castaña, Harry se dirigió como una luz al cuarto de los gemelos

-¿Como se les ocurre iniciar una fiesta luego de lo que pasó con Ron? - preguntó mientras sus ojos se volvían un poco más oscuros de lo que generalmente estaba-¿ustedes están locos?.

-Harry, -dijo Fred un tanto asustado - es que necesitamos salir a festejar un poco

\- Con todos los parciales, nos estamos volviendo locos

\- Tenemos que salir a respirar aire puro, cuanto más lejos de los maestros mejor

Harry se quitó los lentes, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente con esa acción, así que los miró. Él también necesitaba un descanso.

\- De acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable por nada de la fiesta- dijo, más calmado

\- Nosotros nos ocupamos de todo

\- Y, no me hago responsable de su hermano - les dijo, señalándolos con cierta molestia - él llega a quedar mal de alguna manera, y les prometo que no van a saber qué, por Merlin, sucedió

\- Palabra de Weasley que estará bien cuidado - dijo Fred - prometo que no le sucederá...

\- ... nada malo - completó George.

Apenas Harry salió de la habitación los dos se miraron. Habían conseguido una noche de fiesta, y podrían ayudar a su hermanito. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

 _Esta semana es horrible. No solamente porque casi no lo vi al niño cabeza de fuego, sino porque tuve que soportar a Pansy molestándome todo los días intentando abalanzarse sobre mí. Es una chica demasiado molesta, y solo la tolero porque mi padre y mi madre me lo exigen. Aún así, hay días en los cuales me gustaría… ser un poco más Gryffindor y decirle lo que pienso._

 _Hoy, tenemos Pociones juntos, ellos y nosotros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Esta justo en diagonal a mí, y cada vez que puedo, lo observo lo más rápidamente posible. Creo que se ha dado cuenta , porque se ha dado vuelta y ha buscado al culpable con molestia. En ese instante, su azules ojos se clavaron en los míos y vi chispas por lo menos por un instante. Sólo por ese momento, sentí que nada podía arruinar mi día._

 _\- Si sigues mirando hacia en diagonal te dará una tortícolis - escucho que Blaise le decía en una sonrisa - ¿Estás haciendo un maleficio contra la "sangre sucia", Draco? -_

 _Mirándolo con sorna, le respondí_

 _\- No te preocupes, tu novia se encuentra bien. -_

 _Me di cuenta que lo había molestado en exceso, porque hizo un puchero demasiado extraño y continuó con su poción._

 _Debo admitir que si él se dio cuenta, más de uno lo pudo haber notado. Creo, ahora que miro a Severus, que él también lo notó, pero siendo mi padrino no dijo nada..._

 _Al salir de la clase, un papelito voló delante de mis ojos, y lo cacé en el aire. Se veía un dibujo muy burdo de una comadreja corriendo tras de un hurón. Un tanto asustado, guardé el dibujo entre mis ropas._

 _Fui hasta mi habitación, luego de decirle a Pansy que no comería con ellos, y luego de cerrar la puerta y poner hechizos protectores, miré nuevamente el papel._

 _Tal como había visto, una comadreja corría detrás de un hurón, hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando lo atrapaba, la comadreja decía_

 _"Estas Invitado a una Fiesta Alocada, en la Sala de Menesteres, Séptimo Piso, frente a Barnabas el Chiflado, el Viernes por la noche, hasta el fin del Universo, o hasta que Filch aparezca cerca"_

 _Me quedé de piedra. Supe, apenas vi a la comadreja que se trataba de él. Me está invitando a una fiesta. Y ahora sí, nada, absolutamente nada podía arruinar mi día_

* * *

\- Estás seguro de lo que hicimos ¿verdad? - preguntó Fred

\- Forge, estoy seguro, es lo mejor para Ron - respondió George

\- Pero nos estamos metiendo demasiado... ¿qué haremos si los demás se dan cuenta de que invitamos a Malfoy?

\- No importa, ya para ese momento pensaremos en algo - dijo George, con voz melosa - ahora me parece que me vendría bien un Forge empalado...

* * *

 _Estoy demasiado nervioso... No debería de haber venido. Todos los Gryffindor están aquí y me miran con claras intenciones hostiles. Lo traje un poco obligado a Theo, casi arrastrándolo, muy a su pesar. El problema es que se me perdió en el medio de la fiesta. Y allí estaba arreglado con el mejor gusto Malfoy, con mi mejor camisa y pantalones negros haciendo juego, y sin la menor idea de cómo_

 _Estoy buscándolo a m... al pelirrojo pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Uno de sus hermanos se me aproxima_

 _\- Malfoy - dice, con aires de soberbia - No sabía que vendrías_

 _\- Lo que pasa es que la invitación decía que los hurones estaban permitidos - dice su gemelo acercándoseme por detrás_

 _\- En ese caso..._

 _\- Y considerando que los hurones van con las comadrejas.._

 _\- Draco eres bienvenido..._

 _\- Siempre y cuando trate bien a la comadreja - terminó de manera solemne, luego de casi arrinconarme contra la barra._

 _Cuando se alejaron y mi mente se aclaró un poco, me di cuenta lo que sus palabras encerraban. Ellos sabían... ellos se enteraron que algo sucedía... y ¿me estaban dando su aprobación?_

 _Miré por encima de mi hombro, y mientras observaba como ellos dos se perdían, también pude ver cómo todos a mi alrededor enloquecían._

 _Lo vi a Finnigan haciendo fondo blanco de una botella de whisky de fuego. Ernie Macmillan, envuelto en lo que parecía una toga hablaba o mas bien gritaba mientras con su varita hacía que delante de él volara un cerdo. Se escuchaban cantos, gritos, había mini duelos entre magos medio borrachos, que eran instigados por los demás. El Potty Potter estaba incluso estaba besando a un muchacho de cabello oscuro y corto muy familiar... aquello ... era... bacanal._

 _De pronto una figura cayó a mi lado. Lo miré con un dejo de desprecio, hasta que me di cuenta quien era. Allí, con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba mi Ron, mi colorado. Se giró en sí mismo y me vio. Un demonio pareció apropiarse de su ser, porque los ojos le brillaron y me tomo bruscamente de la cintura._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mi pequeño hurón? - preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí, y un vaho de whisky de fuego salía de su boca_

 _Todo mi orgullo Malfoy salió de mi ser, purulentamente, y antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más emocionalmente, le escupí mi bronca_

 _\- Creo que te estas confundiendo - siseé - tú, para mí no eres más que una comadreja que solamente sabe adular a Potter para ser alguien -_

 _No entiendo por qué lo dije. Supongo que era más que nada por celos, pero al volverme, lo vi con el corazón roto y no pude hacer nada más que alejarme con mi cabeza en alto, lejos de esa fiesta, pero con el alma llorando de dolor._

 _No quise ir directo a las mazmorras…fui a la torre de astronomía, mirando para todos lados, intentando no encontrarme con nadie en el camino. Lo último que quería era que Filch me encontrara y terminar castigado..._

 _Mientras subía la escalera, escuche unas risas de dos mujeres. Una de ellas era Pansy. Era raro, porque no reconocí la otra voz. Subí lentamente para que no me escucharan. Ahí las ví, Pansy estaba besándose apasionadamente... ¿¡con la sangresucia!?. ¡JAH!, esta información iba a serme muy útil. Tan silenciosamente como llegué, me retire, con una perfecta sonrisa marca slytherin en el rostro._

 _Estaba volviendo a mi casa cuando una mano tapo mi boca y me metió en una sala vacía_

* * *

Ron lo miraba con aires de suficiencia. Sabía que no podía amarlo, entonces lo que corría por sus venas debería ser odio. Un odio que lo llevó a besarlo con mucha fuerza... Estaba ebrio, pero no era whisky de fuego o o vino de veela lo que le hacía sentir en ese calor que le brotaba del interior.. Era vergüenza, era desesperación, era enojo... Vergüenza por lo que Draco le había dicho; él siempre se sentía así... Desesperación por el amor no correspondido... Enojo porque lo había engañado, lo había hecho ilusionar.

No supo en qué momento el rubio empezó a besarlo también, con desesperación. Por alguna razón que no quería admitir, le caían lágrimas a Ron.

Se separó violentamente de Draco y le dijo:

\- ¿Entonces qué, Malfoy? - dijo con los ojos rojos - Ahora que estamos solos, ¿sigues siendo tan valiente? - sabía que lo que pensaba hacer le iba a doler, pero estaba nublado

Draco se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba fuera de sí, y quiso salir, pero Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo besó nuevamente. Draco no intentó evitarlo, simplemente se unió a su beso y se abandonó a los brazos de Ron.

Ron, lo tenía de la cintura, mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Su mente se iba envolviendo en una neblina, mientras Draco lo acariciaba y lo empujaba, poniéndolo entre él y la pared. El pelirrojo no sabía lo que hacía o al menos eso le decía una vocecita desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió como Draco bajaba con su mano hasta tocarle el pene. Una electricidad poderosa surcó su ser. No sabían lo que hacía, pero no se detuvo a pensar. No supo cómo fue que terminaron en el frío suelo, con el rubio con una sonrisa que lo hacía aún más hermoso.

Una voz medio carraspeada se escuchó en el fondo, haciéndolos separarse

-¡SOMOS CAMPEONES! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES! - Ron no pudo distinguir de quien era la vos, pero estaba seguro que eran varios de su casa. Lo miró a Draco y le dijo, con la voz entrecortada

\- Hay... hay que irnos, antes q..que Filtch n..nos encuentre -

Ron tomó a Draco de la mano, para que se levantara, pero no lo soltó cuando salió corriendo de la sala. Se separaron cuando Draco llegó a las escaleras que iban hacia las mazmorras, con ciertas vergüenza, porque recién se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano.

Se miraron, haciendo que chispas salieran de sus ojos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y simplemente se alejaron

«Adios, mi hurón» Pensó Ron

«Hasta la próxima, comadreja» Se dijo a sí mismo Draco...


	6. El amante de la Luna

Mis amores, y no tanto, aquí tengo el próximo capítulo

 **Título** : El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas** : Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias:** Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU OoC (Lo había olvidado)

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de esto es mío, todo es de su dueña rubia y de WB

* * *

Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior. En cierto modo, su vida se vino abajo, que se le había confirmado lo que tanto temía. Draco era completamente indiferente a sus sentimientos. Ese beso, ese beso no tenía significado para el rubio. Nada más verlo sentado mirando con desprecio la mesa, y mirarlo a él con esa cara de asco, Ron se daba cuenta de que se había destrozado la vida.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Herms me saca del ensimismamiento en que me había metido

La miro con culpa. Luego de aquel beso casi no hablaban. Ella se había retraído y Ron... sentía demasiada culpa por no haber sentido en ese momento.

\- En nada importante Hermy - respondió con una sonrisa que intentó ser tierna - estaba pensando en que tengo que estudiar para pociones.

A todos los que lo escucharon casi les da un infarto masivo. Harry escupió parte de la comida y Neville se atragantó. Seamus abrió los ojos desaforadamente y lo miro asustado. Hermione simplemente lo miro preocupada, preguntándose internamente si no estaría enfermo.

\- ¿Para pociones? - repitió cuando volvió a encontrar sus voz

Ron se dio cuenta de la reacción de todos y tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no reír

\- Si, necesito una mano, ¿podrías ayudarme Hermy? - preguntó inocentemente

«Así que ahí está el quid de la cuestión » pensó Hermione. «no puedo decirle que no quiero ayudarlo, pero tampoco quiero darle esperanzas »

\- De acuerdo, en la Biblioteca después de clases, ¿te parece bien? - «Bien, bien, bien, un lugar neutral donde podremos hablar tranquilos... espero que Pansy no se enoje»

Ron sonrío sinceramente. Quería que su amiga no se hiciera ilusiones con el beso que le había dado. Aún cuando él sabía que no podría volver a estar con su hurón, no quería lastimar a su amiga solo por un despecho.

Miro nuevamente a la mesa de las serpientes. Uno de ellos se levanto. No estaba seguro, pero creía que era Zabrili o algo así su apellido. Era uno de los que siempre estaban con Draco cuando sus gorilas no estaban.

«Increíble, en mi cabeza ya es Draco» pensó «pero después de ese beso, ¿cómo podría llamarlo por su apellido?»

* * *

 _Desperté a la madrugada llamándolo. Es increíble cómo los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. Ron era mi sueño, era incluso la razón de mi existencia. Recordaba cada mirada que le había lanzado mientras el colorado no lo miraba._

 _Mientras intentaba volver a dormir lo vi a Theo regresar. Haciéndome el dormido vi su sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz…_

 _Hoy están nuevamente los dos en la Biblioteca. Al parecer la "sangresucia" le está explicando algo de Pociones. Una gran parte de mí quiere acercarse y ofrecerle ayuda. Quiero decirle:_

 ** _"Hola Ron, sé que nunca tuvimos una correcta relación, pero me gustaría poder entablar una conversación contigo"_**

 ** _"Claro, Malfoy, por favor siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que quieres"_**

 ** _"Buenos días Granger, ¿qué cuentas?"_**

 ** _"Estamos intentando estudiar pociones"_**

 ** _"¿Quieren que les ayude"_**

 ** _"Oh si Draco, pero mejor enséñame en un lugar más privado"_**

 ** _"Si eso es lo quieres, soy completamente tuyo"_**

 _De acuerdo, creo que ya mi cerebro está volando demasiado… Mejor vuelvo a mi mente un poco más_

 _\- Hola Dray! - escucho a Pansy, con su voz chillona_

 _\- Hola Pansy, ¿qué quieres?_

 _\- Me estoy poniendo celosa, ya no me miras, estás todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que la "sangresucia" y no me prestes atención a mí -_

 _Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Pansy va a tener demasiado que contarme. Sé que era ella la que estaba con la "sangresucia", y los gemidos que había escuchado mientras me retiraba me dieron la razón._

 _Todavía no me creo lo que Theo me contó_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Creo que me quedé dormido. Lancé un tempus y me di cuenta de que era hora de levantarme. Miré hacia la cama de Theo y éste seguía durmiendo. Consideré los pros y contras de despertaron me di cuenta de que aún cuando quería molestarlo, era mejor despertarlo, porque ya sabía el humor en que se pondría si no iba iba a clase horario, por culpa de que yo no lo había despertado._

 _Apunte mi varita hacia él, y dije:_

 _\- Acuamenti - con una sonrisa lo vi despertarse medio ahogándose con el agua y una carcajada nació en mi garganta. Tuve que correr al baño_

 _\- ¡No puedes esconderte para siempre! - grita Theo a través de la puerta - ¡Vas a ver apenas salgas!_

 _\- De acuerdo, pero tú me tienes que contar de donde volviste tan temprano - respondo tranquilo, pero aún con el corazón desbocado por la carrera_

 _Escuche el silencio a través de la puerta y salí. Lo vi sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _\- Mejor te cuento en lugar de matarte_

 ** _Fin Flash-back_**

 _Entramos al comedor. Estaba shockeado lo que Theo me había contado era... imposible. Aunque lo mío con Ron también lo era. Me senté al lado de Blaise_

 _\- Hola Blaise - lo saludo - ¿por qué tan pensativo?_

 _Blaise se gira y me mira_

 _\- Estoy preocupado - me dice preocupándome a mi. Jamás tuve una conversación aparte de lo normal acerca del clima_ _\- Estoy enamorado de una persona, que no me corresponde._

 _\- ¿Estas seguro de ello? - pregunto más por costumbre que por curiosidad_

 _\- Es... complicado... dudo que me preste la más mínima atención_

 _\- Deberías hablar con esa persona - le digo, por "experiencia" propia_

 _Me mira con un rostro inescrutable. De repente veo cómo llegan las lechuzas. Veo que llega una nota para Ron, y centro mis estudios en contemplarlo. Luego de un rato de mirarlo embobado recibo un patadón de Theo que me mira con mala cara y me dice por lo bajo:_

 _\- Deja de mirarlo embobado que se nota_

 _En ese momento presto atención a Blaise que acaba de pararse con una carta en la mano. Por lo que veo es roja, con el sello de los Zabini. Al parecer es la bendita (o maldita, dependiendo de quien la vea) carta de compromiso arreglado. Agradezco internamente que mis padres hayan perdido todo interés en apellidos y esas tonteras cuando el Innombrable cayó._

 _Lo veo a Blaise caminar, y supongo que se dirige hacia su futura esposa. De pronto veo que cambia el rumbo y se dirige cómo embotado a la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Se acerca a una chica rubia, que conozco como Lovegood, creo, y le dice, casi a voz de grito_

 _Luna, desde que te conocí alimentando a los Thestral no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?_

* * *

Todo el comedor estaba callado. Nadie sabía que sucedería. De repente Luna se levantó y cuando todos pensaban que se dirigiría a hablar con Blaise, simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba Draco.

Allí se agachó y hablo a su oído. Ron vio cómo Draco la miraba, primero con desprecio, despues sorprendido y por último horrorizado. Claro que eso solo lo noto Ron, porque Draco mantenía su rostro frío marca "Malfoy"

Luego, Malfoy, Blaise, Theo y Luna salieron casi corriendo. Unos segundos después, todos volvieron al cuchicheo.

Ron tuvo que contener su impulso de correr tras ellos. Y se quedó terminando de comer y pensando por Merlin que había sido eso, igual que todo el mundo a su alrededor.


	7. El amante de la Esperanza

Tengo reviews, tengo reviews - salta la autora con sonrisa bobalicona...

Bueno, sigamos escribiendo ahora que me siento mentalmente más aceptada - lagrimita en un solo ojo.

 **Título** : El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas** : Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

 **Advertencias** : Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU ups, lo olvidé, algo de OoC

 **Disclaimer** : Como digo siempre esto no es mío, es de la blonda JK y de los hermanos W. Solo lo escribo para disfrutar un poco del yaoi.

* * *

 _No se cual fue mi pecado. Cómo Malfoy siempre intento no meterme en más líos de los que puedo controlar. Ahora, estoy yendo a la bodega de mi padrino, con la escolta de Theo, Blaise y una loca que no tiene el más mínimo sentido del decoro y el buen gusto._

 _Más aun, estamos yendo por un temor infundado de una lunática... Oh Merlin, ¿cuándo me metí en este lío?_

 **Flash-back**

 _Lo veo a Blaise caminar, y supongo que se dirige hacia su futura esposa. De pronto veo que cambia el rumbo y se dirige cómo embotado a la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Se acerca a una chica rubia, que conozco como Lovegood, creo, y le dice, casi a voz de grito_

 _\- Luna, desde que te conocí alimentando a los Thestral no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?_

 _Me quede de una pieza. Creo que si no hubiera tenido una enseñanza tan rígida, en estos momentos en lugar de la mascara marca "Malfoy", tendría la mandíbula colgándome como la asquerosa de Bulstrode. Por Salazar, que alguien le enseñe etiqueta._

 _La veo a la lunática (si, me acabo de dar cuenta que era ella) levantarse con una sonrisa y tomarle de la mano. Blaise está como extasiado; es extraño, jamás había visto esa sonrisa embobada en su cara. ¡Oh, por favor, que escena más tejonesca! Estoy conteniendo las ganas de ir tras Blaise y zarandearlo para que recupere su vena Slytherin._

 _No vi en que momento se levanto, pero por lo que noto, está enfilando hacia mí... ¿que le sucede a esta muchacha? Oh por Merlin, ahora entiendo por qué le dicen lunática._

 _Se acerca a mi lado, aún tomando la mano de Blaise_

 _\- Buenos días Draco - dice con una mirada ensoñadora- ¿Por casualidad tendrás un antídoto de Amortentia? Porque creo que tu amigo está bajo su efecto_

 _Creo que me quede pasmado. Jamás había hablado con ella, y las primeras palabras que cruzamos, ella pide ¿un antídoto de amortentia? Creo que mi rostro acaba de perder, por un segundo la compostura Malfoy._

 _\- Se donde encontrarlo - escucho a Theo decirle - ¿Por qué tan segura?_

 _La lunática lanzó una pequeña carcajada y dijo_

 _\- Estoy completamente segura - dijo en una sonrisa - dime tu, ¿cuándo has visto a Slytherin comportarse como un Hufflempuff?._

 _A decir verdad su pensamiento era demasiado coherente. Si no hubiera continuado, hubiera jurado que estaba entablando una conversación con una persona seria_

 _\- Por otro lado tiene demasiados torsopolos en la cabeza. Es más que obvio que algo le sucede._

 _Creo que hasta ahí llegó su cordura. De reojo, porque todavía tengo clavada la vista en la rubia loca, veo que Theo se levanta, lo que ocasiona que yo salté como un resorte. Casi apáticamente los sigo a Theo, Blaise y la lunática, sin pensar demasiado que estamos haciendo. No se porque razón ¡Oh Merlin! me deje convencer._

 **Fin flash-back**

 _\- ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? - miro a Theo, y me doy cuenta que nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos - deja de pensar en el fuego y préstame atención- dice haciendo clara referencia a mi Ron_

 _Saliendo de mi ensoñamiento, veo que estamos delante del cuarto de mi padrino. Creo que llegue por inercia._

 _\- ¿Crees que se de cuenta de que estamos aquí? - me pregunta un tanto asustado_

 _\- Las rosas seguiran siendo rosas, pero tu perfume de luna me ilumina el día - escucho a Blaize decir_

 _\- No importa, - le contesto preocupado pero sin demostrarlo - necesitamos esa poción. Luego, le explicaré al profesor, en caso de ser necesario. - Serpens Volans - dije, casi en un susurro, apuntando mi varita a la entrada_

 _La puerta se abrió, dejándonos paso. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Severus, así que con presteza Theo apuntó a la estantería de pociones y dijo:_

 _\- Accio Antidoto Amortentia_

 _Un frasquito que contenía una poción de tono medio verdoso salió disparado de la estantería y llegó a manos de Theo._

 _\- Señor Malfoy, Señor Nott, Señor Zabini, Señorita Lovegood, creo que me deben una explicación - La voz de mi padrino me calo profundo en los huesos_

* * *

Luego de un almuerzo algo frugal, considerando el día que era, el trío dorado enfiló hacia la salida del comedor. Ron no podía dejar de pensar en su rubio, Hermione sentía que su nuca estaba siendo disminuida a cenizas por las fogosas miradas que le enviaba Pansy, que aún cuando ella no la veía las sentía, y Harry… Harry era un caso aparte; él solo podía soñar con el castaño de hermosos y finos labios carnosos, dentadura perfecta y ojos casi a juego con los suyos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que debía pensar en Ginny, no podía olvidar los besos de su amante.

Y así, cada uno pensando ciegamente en el dueño de su corazón, y de sus sueños (húmedos) salieron del castillo, hacia la zona del lago.

Ron se apoyó en un árbol cercano, sin poder dejar de recordar el beso tan desesperado que su dragón le había dado.

\- Herms, ¿Tienes un minuto? - preguntó, decidido a no lastimar a nadie - necesito hablar con vos... Harry, ¿podrías buscar otro lugar que tengo que hablar con Hermy en privado? - agregó volviéndose a su amigo

La cara de Herms era un poema. Harry paso del rojo al pálido en pocos segundos.

\- Claro, espero que... tú sabes - le contestó Harry

Ron jamás lo admitiría, pero le había gustado levantarse con resaca ese día.

 **Flash-back**

El hurón corría velozmente, y se le hacía complicado alcanzarlo. Sentía que debía al menos tocarlo para sentirse completo, para saber que su mundo era finalmente suyo... lo vio subir a una torre que parecía la torre de astronomía, estaba llegando, estaba cerca, cada vez más. Vio bajar al hurón, con una sonrisa noto lo cerca que estaban, y que el animalito ya no corría. Lo tomo desde el lomo, pero el hurón mutó, y se transformó en un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello platinado, que lo miraba con una tenue sonrisa, coloreando sus mejillas.

\- Draco - dijo Ron, casi en un susurro

\- Ron - respondió casi en un ronroneo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

De pronto, Draco lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió.

\- Ron, - dijo con otra voz familiar. - ¡Ron, despierta, por favor!

Abrió los ojos lentamente... Harry lo estaba sacudiendo con la mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Que suce...? Aghh, mi cabeza - se quejó Ron con voz queda

\- ¡Oh por Merlin! - escuchó a Harry que sollozaba - ¡Hermione va a matarme!

\- ¿Qué? - dijo casi en voz baja Ron

\- Prometí que te cuidaría, pero,... entonces él apareció y yo... y luego tu te fuiste... y el beso... y el sueño,... y... ¡Hermione va a matarme! - terminó Harry, dejándolo más desconcertado.

\- Lo qué pasa es que Harry prometió cuidarte para que no tomarás tanto - la voz de Neville los asustó - y según entendí algo sucedió demasiado importante que se olvidó... ¿un morocho de ojos verdes que ama la biblioteca, quizás? - dijo con un tono bastante picaresco.

Una almohada voló hacia Neville. Ron elevó una ceja. Recordó la fiesta, y haber visto a Ginny peleando con Harry, recordó el grito de "¡Terminamos! de su hermana, y después... demasiado alcohol, Harry triste, Harry alegre, Harry ¿besando al amigo de Draco?. Su cabeza le dolía.

\- Toma - le dijo Harry, dándole una poción - es para la resaca

Sabía que no quería tener ese gusto asqueroso en su boca, pero era eso o soportar el dolor de cabeza por un tiempo indeterminado. Lo bebió hasta el fondo, sin pensar ni saborear demasiado.

\- Ginny y tu terminaron, ¿verdad? - preguntó apenas tuvo aliento

Harry, un poco asustado por la reacción del amigo, le respondió

\- Sí,... ella y yo... nos dimos cuenta... tu sabés cómo estábamos... y las peleas... -

\- De acuerdo, entonces... El beso al Slytherin... - dijo, moviendo la mano para que continuara

Harry se quedó de piedra. Neville los miraba alternativamente casi sin aceptarlo, ¡Ron se había dado cuenta, y Harry estaba a punto de ser hombre muerto! Aunque con Ron, no había seguridad de nada

\- Mirá, si tu no hablás, lo hago yo... - dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - ya sabía, hace tiempo, que te gustaban los chicos… también agradezco que lo de mi hermanita haya terminado, porque no quiero verla lastimada…

Harry lo miró casi despavorido

\- Por lo que veo no lo esperabas - agregó Ron - mira, sé que parezco tonto, pero a veces me doy cuenta de las cosas…

Harry, como despertando de un letargoso sueño, le contestó

\- Ron, gra… gracias por comprenderme… - luego de un suspiro continuó - y lo del Slyth… lo de Theodore… realmente no sé cómo…

Ron lanzó una pequeña carcajada

\- Hermione va a matarte - dijo un poco alucinado - me contaste primero a mi antes que a ella.

\- Herm…. ¡Hermione! - Harry casi saltó - me tenés que prometer que no le vas a contar que te pasaste con el whisky de fuego

\- ¡Eh?

\- Le prometí que te cuidaría, y me va a matar si se entera…

El rostro de Ron mutó repentinamente. Una sonrisa para nada Gryffindor surgió en su rostro

\- Oh, pero en ese caso, una mano lava la otra y un "esclavo" ayuda al "amo" -

Harry lo miró casi con horror

\- Un día - dijo cuando recuperó el aliento

\- Dos semanas

\- ¿Estás loco? - casi gritó Harry - tres días

\- una semana y arreglamos - dijo Ron, manteniendo su oscura sonrisa

\- Cuatro días -

\- Creo escuchar que Herms me llama… - dijo Ron, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer

\- ¡De acuerdo! - gritó Harry - una semana

\- Y yo seré el testigo, una semana de "esclavitud" de Harry hacia Ron

Un poco más relajado, Ron se levantó recuperado del dolor de cabeza. Esta sería una semana muy divertida.

 **Fin Flash-back**


	8. El principio del fin

Hola chicxs! Hay gente a la que le gusta esto...

Siempre amé estas historias de Ron y Draco, son como el Hielo y el Fuego, perfectos el uno para el otro...

No soy la única, wiiii!

 _\- Te lo dije -_ dice mi platinado amigo mientras acaricia el cabello de **su** pelirrojo (me obligó a poner las negritas a punta de varita)

 _\- Huroncito, ¿crees que en algún momento me devolverás mi cabello? -_ pregunta un tanto apenado el colorado, apoyado contra el pecho del platinado

 _\- Tu calla y bésame_

Bueno creo que ya entendimos. Espero que les guste

 **Título** : El Hurón y la Comadreja

 **Parejas** : Ron/Draco, Harry/Theo, Hermione/Pansy, Luna/Blaise y un par más que se me van ocurriendo

Advertencias: Slash! Yuri Mpreg Het AU

 **Disclaimer** : Como digo siempre esto no es mío, es de la blonda JK y de los hermanos W. Solo lo escribo para disfrutar un poco del yaoi.

* * *

Ron sabe perfectamente lo que hace. O al menos lo sabía hasta el momento en que le pidió ("ordenó, Merlín gracias por el esclavo que tengo") a Harry que se adelantara.

Hermione lo miraba con un poco de aprehención. Temía lo que Ron pudiera decirle. Temía herirlo, lastimarlo con cómo podría terminar la conversación...

\- Herms, necesitaba hablar contigo...

\- No, Ron, déjame hablar a mí ...

\- Herms, por favor, lo que quiero decirte

\- Megustaalgueinquenoerestu - finalizó Hermione tratando de apurar lo inevitable.

Ron se quedó de una pieza, no esperaba escuchar eso.,..aunque quizás eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

\- Herms,... no esperaba que dijeras algo así... - dijo y con una sonrisa agregó - pero si esa persona logra que tengas esa sonrisa embobada y te olvides de regañarnos para estudiar, soy feliz

\- ¡Oh Ron! - dijo Hermione, abrazándolo - gracias por comprender, pero ¿qué querías decirme?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, le contestó

\- Aunque cueste creerlo, iba a decir algo parecido...

\- Sabes, Pans me dijo que si eras mi amigo comprenderías...

\- ¿Pans? ¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? - preguntó Ron en una sucesión de interrogantes acelerados - un momento, ¿te dijo? Eso quiere decir que... ¿ella es algo más que solo una chica que te gusta?

Hermione lo vio y pensó que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas. Con una sonrisa medio cruzada que no se correspondía a su forma de ser, simplemente lo miró y le dijo

\- Se que es una Sly, y que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero… - no sabía como continuar. Justamente la relación con Pansy no podía ser explicada, al menos ella lo creía

Ron miró a su mejor amiga, y vio como bajaba la cabeza, y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pensar

\- Hermi, no me importa si es de Sly o de Durmstrang, centauro o elfo doméstico... - le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros - ¿te hace feliz? ¿Eres feliz cuando estas con ella?

Hermione lo miraba asustada, hacía tiempo que nada la sorprendía tanto como la actitud que Ron estaba teniendo en este momento.

\- Hermi, eres como mi hermana, quiero lo mejor para vos - dijo Ron, notando el estupor de su amiga - y si eres feliz, soy feliz.-

Con una sonrisa Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, agradeciendo al cielo que su mejor amigo la comprendiera.

* * *

 _Casi siento aún sobre él la respiración de Severus en la nuca, y el rastro de decepción que le noté. Aún con la explicación dada por la lunática, noté perfectamente que mi padrino me miraba con cierta desconfianza. Sev siempre me consintió, y siempre supe que se sintió orgulloso de mí, por lo que su mirada dura, que siempre brindaba a los Gryffindor, mezclada con un poco de dolor, fue el peor martirio que pude sentir._

 _Blaise iba a mi lado, con una cara de completa tristeza y bochorno. No era para menos, ser embrujado de esa manera tan vil... ahora lunática estaba lejos de ellos, casi había corrido luego de que Severus les diera su castigo_

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Lo lamento profesor, ha sido mi culpa - contestó, con voz un tanto soñadora la chica - Al parecer, alguien usó uno de mis cabellos para hacer una broma pesada_

 _\- Señorita Lovegood, explíquese - Exigió mi padrino_

 _La lunática, mirándolo por encima del hombro, y dijo, luego de una enigmática sonrisa dijo_

 _\- Profesor Snape, disculpe mi desconocimiento - parte de mí tuvo miedo, esa actitud era demasiado Sly - pero si mal no me equivoco usted nos indicó hace unos meses en una de las clases que una persona bajo el influjo de la amortentia, o algún filtro de amor similar actuaría como lo está haciendo el señor Zabini ahora_

 _Sev miró a Zabini, y luego me miró a mí. Quizás quiso encontrar algún cabo suelto. Tomó la poción de la mano de Theo y abriéndole la boca, un tanto a la fuerza a Balise se la hizo tragar_

 _\- 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por jugar con pociones de amor - y con una mirada glaciar, dirigida a mì dijo - 5 puntos menos a Slytherin por irrumpir en mi botica… Ahora, ¡Largo!, ¿que esperan, una medalla?_

 _Tomé de la manga a Theo y a Blaise, y los tironeé apurando el paso, mientras sentía la mirada "estas en problemas" de mi padrino. La lunática, de algún modo iba delante nuestro, bailando. Merlín bendito, que nadie nos vea_

 _Fin Flash Back_

* * *

\- Ron, ¿cuando te volviste una persona madura?

La miró con una tierna sonrisa

\- Nev me ayudó… él es una persona muy inteligente, - con una sonrisa agregué

Flash-Back

\- ¿Crees que ella alguna vez me quiera?

\- Depende de quien hablemos Ron, si es es Angelina Johnson, lo dudo completamente, ahora si es Lavander…

\- ¡Sabes de quien hablo, es Herm..! - con horror se detuvo, aunque ya lo había dicho

-¡Lo sabía! - Nev lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Ron ama a Hermione, Ron ama a Hermione!

Con una carcajada corrió mientras Ron lo persiguió un rato. Cuando se calmó (luego de haberle lanzado dos sendas bolas de nieve a la cabeza a Neville), se sentó en uno de los asientos de piedra y preguntó a su amigo, luego de que se sentara a su lado

\- ¿Lo crees?

Neville lo miró con una sonrisa

\- Y si ella te dijera que es feliz, ¿te importaría con quien está? - Ante la mirada atónita de Ron, Neville continuó - Piénsalo así - mientras se levantaba y se sacudía un poco de nieve - si ella es feliz, ¿serías tu feliz?

\- Claro que sí

\- Entonces no importa la respuesta, simplemente debes saber que buscarás su felicidad, estando a su lado, como su novio, amigo o hermano - y antes de alejarse al castillo agregó - ¿Acaso no es eso el amor?

Fin Flash-back

Luna apareció de la nada junto a ellos

\- El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del universo - dijo con una sonrisa hermosa - por eso los nargles infestan los muérdagos, para al menos sentir una pequeña parte de él.

Hermione la miró sin comprender demasiado. A Luna no era necesario comprenderla, aunque ella creía que algo de vidente tenía. Recordando lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor le preguntó

\- ¿Qué sucedió en el almuerzo? ¿Blaise declarándose y tú escapando?

\- ¡Oh!, eso...fue solo una broma - dijo, y volviéndose hacia Ron, pero sin hacerlo completamente, como hablando al aire susurró - pero no siempre es así, a veces es cierto...

* * *

 _Theo se adelantó llevando a un atontado y humillado Blaise apoyado en su hombro. Se dirigían a la Sala Común; supongo que Blaise no va a salir de su cuarto por al menos unos días. A decir verdad iba a acompañarlos, para reirme un rato de él, pero luego de recordar la mirada glaciar de mi padrino, mejor alejarme más de allí. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Po un tiempo estaría protegido._

 _Sin embargo, mientras iba pensando en cómo compensar a Severus, un torbellino rojo se acercó hecho una furia hacia mí, me tomó muy bruscamente del brazo y me metió dentro de una sala vacía_

 _-¡TU! - dijo señalándome, con demasiado odio - ¡Tú, maldita y vil serpiente rastrera! ¿Como pudiste?_

 _Parte de mí quería maldecirlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, otra parte quería entender que diantres estaba sucediendo. Saqué lentamente mi varita, apunté, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ron hacia la puerta, y dije_

 _\- Muffliato - Luego lo miré a los ojos - Ahora,me podrías decir que sucede?_

 _\- No, tu me vas a explicar... ¿en serio nos creyeron tan idiotas?_

 _\- Weasly, dime de que hablas - estaba confundido, no se a qué se está refiriendo_

 _\- Explícame cómo pudieron hacer una broma con los sentimiento ajenos - creo que entendió mi cara de mayor confusión porque agregó - Hermione y Parkinson, Harry y Nott, Luna y Zabini, Tu y... no importa, realmente jugaron con nuestros sentimientos - lo miré a los ojos y noté unas lágrimas que pugnaban salir - ¿acaso solo fue una br¡Oma, para humillarnos en el Gran Comedor, para hacernos sufrir ...? - no pudo continuar, y no quise dejarlo continuar_

 _\- Mira Weasly, de la Lunát... Luna - corregí ante su mirada de puro odio - no fue una broma perpetrada por nosotros, alguien tomó cabellos de ella y le dio un filtro de amor a Blaise. Honestamente no se quien fue, pero juro que lo voy a descubrir. De Pansy y la - no digas "sangresucia", no digas "sangresucia" - sabelotodo, me acabo de enterar - tampoco iba a largar toda la_ _información - Theo, hace años que esta colado hasta la médula por Potter - esto quizás podría ayudarlo a Theo, o quizás acabo de destruir todo, quien sabe - y yo... a decir verdad ninguno busca de quien enamorarse, solo sucede, ¿no lo crees, Ron?_

* * *

Ron se encontraba dividido. Una gran parte quería matarlo por jugar con sus amigos, y con su propio corazón (aunque él había puesto su propio corazón sin esperar nada a cambio); otro pequeña parte se preguntaba sobre lo que Luna había dicho, ¿y si era cierto?; otra sección lo miraba con cierta rabia, por el epíteto que casi había usado con Luna (aunque él sabía que al principio la había llamado así);también había una parte que le importaba muy poco lo que Malfoy decía y solamente quería molerlo a golpes; también tenía su pequeño sector que lo veía con ojos de cachorrillo y quería saltarle encima,pero por otros motivos (Draco nunca se había visto más lindo que ahora, un tanto sudado y con el cabello medio desarreglado)

Pero cuando él dijo su nombre, todo su universo se hundió y desapareció, y una luz lo cegó en cuestión de segundos. Por un instante quizo correr alocadamente a sus brazos, pero...

\- ¿Cuando te di permiso para usar mi nombre, maldito hurón? -

Draco lo miró dolido, por un instante. Quizo maldecirlo, llamarlo comadreja, lanzarlo a los inferís... pero solo atinó a decir

\- Tienes razón Weasly, lo siento - alargó la mano - quizás me debería empezar presentándome, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, alias "el hurón rebotado", pero mis amigos me dicen Dragón - lo miró, temiendo quedarse con la mano en alto

"Y ahora Ron, ¿qué hacemos? ¿nos arriesgamos a salir lastimados, o huimos cual gallinas desplumadas?"

* * *

 **Tan tan! Jeje, nos leemos después!**


End file.
